


Rainy Nights and Sleepless Lovers

by bikai



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, Smut, burrens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikai/pseuds/bikai
Summary: It’s raining and John is hurt.  Aaron has a heart and takes him home.





	Rainy Nights and Sleepless Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> *chanting* BURRENS BURRENS BURRENS

Aaron woke up with John’s hand on his thigh and his face pressed to his bicep. The curtains were drawn shut so the room was unusually dark for ten in the morning. Aaron rolled over onto his back, pushing John away in the process, and stared at the ceiling. John sighed and rolled onto his side, his curls falling into his face. Aaron looked over at him and smiled. Gently, he reached out and trailed his fingers up and down John’s spine. John shuddered, curling in on himself.

“Get your cold ass hands off me.” He muttered and scooted farther away. Aaron smiled wider and rolled over to grab him. John made a noise of protest and tried to squirm away but Aaron pinned his body to the mattress and pressed his lips to the side of his face. 

“Get off, you dork!” John pushed against his chest and squirmed, but his voice was riddled with laughter. “Ugh, you’re crushing me!”

Aaron laughed against his cheek and resumed kissing him. John erupted into giggles as Aaron ran his hands up and down his sides, tickling him. Eventually, he gave up and stilled beneath Aaron’s body and let his face get covered in kisses.

Aaron gave up soon too, settling for pressing his chest to John’s back and just holding him. John sighed contentedly and wiggled against Aaron’s chest, trying to generate warmth. Aaron buried his nose into Johns curls and inhaled, closing his eyes.

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

**Approximately nine hours earlier**

It was late and Aaron was the last one out of the office, except for the cleaning staff. He said his goodbyes and locked up his office before heading out. It was _pouring_. The kind of rain that get severe weather alerts, or the kind you stay off the roads to avoid. Aaron cursed as he listened to the rain pound down from the dark sky onto the roof, and fumbled around with his umbrella, trying to gracefully get it open.

Once he was outside and walking down the street with his umbrella opened above his head, he silently thanked his past self for choosing to drive this morning. His car was just around the block, and he tried picking up the pace without slipping on the slick cement. He walked right past someone sitting on the bench, and it took him a few steps and the thought _‘who the hell would be sitting out in the rain this late?’_ to run through his head for him to start to realize who that person looked like.

He stopped several feet away from the bench and turned around to look again. Slowly, he walked towards the figure hunched on the bench and bent slightly to get a better look. He realized who it was and instantly held his umbrella out to stop the rain from hammering down onto John’s hood.

“John?” Aaron asked and stepped closer, but not too close, just in case he was wrong and he was approaching a random stranger. 

But John looked up at him with wide eyes and parted lips, blinking as if realizing he was there for the first time. The streetlights made his skin look paler than usual, and his eyes looked sunken and tired. He was shivering, and there was rainwater dripping down his face, the cotton hoodie he was wearing being long since drenched. 

“What are you doing out here?”

John blinked a few more times, and shuddered so hard he almost fell off the bench. “I’m waiting for the bus.” He was probably trying to sound casual and perfectly fine, but his voice was hoarse and shaky. And his teeth were chattering, even though he was trying to hide it, Aaron could clearly see his jawline quivering.

“How long have you been waiting? You’re soaked.”

John shrugged, ducking his head again. They were silent for a moment, surrounded by only the sound of rain and the very faint electric hum of streetlights. Eventually, Aaron reached out his arm. John looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Come on, I’m giving you a ride.”

“Why?” John’s brow furrowed, but he unfolded his legs from where they had been tucked against his chest and planted his feet on the ground. 

“Because you’re going to get sick if you stay out here any longer.” Aaron grabbed John’s wrist when he continued to hesitate and pulled him to his feet. John stumbled a little but caught himself on Aaron’s chest, getting his suit a little damp.

He mumbled an apology and shuffled away, but not too far as he feared leaving the protection of the umbrella. Aaron ignored his hesitancy and pulled John closer to him.

“Don’t worry about it. You’re freezing.” Aaron wrapped his arm around John’s waist and held him close, and he definitely felt John stiffen against his body, but pretended not to notice.

After a little bit of walking, Aaron wondered if John had really gotten sick, because walking with his arm around John was quite literally like dragging around a dead weight. He shuffled his feet and acted as if each leg were made of lead, moving them slowly and painfully. Aaron kept glancing at him in hopes of getting some sort of explanation for his idleness, but John kept his eyes trained stubbornly on the sidewalk. 

Eventually, after a much longer period of time than Aaron had first expected it would take, they reached his car and Aaron was able to get John into the passenger seat without much trouble. It was only when Aaron had already started up his car and was about to pull out of the parking spot did John decide that his voice did work after all. 

“You can’t take me back to my place.”

Aaron looked over at him after a moment of deciphering that sentence. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t have my keys, Burr.”

“Well, what happened to them, John?” 

“Lost ‘em.”

Aaron sighed, tapping his hands along the steering wheel in an effort to generate some thought. “Doesn’t your landlord have a spare or something?”

“He won’t give ‘em to me. I’ve already lost two pairs.”

Aaron groaned and ran his hands over his face. He heard John open the door, and whipped his head over to look at him. John, surprised at the intensity of Aaron’s glare, froze with one leg already out the door.

“What are you doing?”

John glanced outside, than back at Aaron. “I was gonna go back to the bench.”

“You’re not going back to the bench. Close the damn door.”

John obliged, sitting back into his seat and shutting the door. Aaron put the car in drive and pulled out into the empty street. He could feel John glancing over at him repeatedly, but he just kept his eyes on the road. 

“Where are you taking me?” John asked after a little bit. 

“My apartment. I can help you find your keys in the morning.” He glanced over at John during a red light, his brow creased. “If you didn’t even have your keys, where were you planning on going once you were on the bus?”

John just shrugged, staying quiet. Aaron bit his lip and turned back to the road. When they finally pulled into a parking spot outside of Aaron’s building, John sighed and pulled his hood off his head. Aaron looked over at him and gasped. 

It hadn’t been the streetlights that had made his eyes look sunken, it was the dark bruise growing on his left eye, which surprisingly wasn’t too swollen. His lip was split and there was dried blood on his chin. His eyes shifted up towards Aaron and then back to his lap. 

“John,” Aaron started softly, the only other sound in the car was the rain coming down on the roof. “What happened?”

“What do you think happened?” John looked at him and held his gaze for a moment, then looked out at the road. “Got beat up.”

“Did you win?” Aaron asked after a few beats of silence, trying to make the mood a little lighter. John laughed halfheartedly, but then slowly shook his head. Aaron frowned, then got out of the car with the umbrella again. He walked around to Johns side and opened the door. “Come on, I’m going to take care of you.”

John looked up at him, still shivering and looking like a corpse. After a moment, he took Aaron’s hand - and Aaron tried not to jerk away from his ice cold skin - and pulled him from the car. John walked close to him, searching for a warmth that Aaron was very willing to give. Once in the elevator up to Aaron’s apartment, Aaron set his dripping umbrella down and moved his hands to John’s hoodie zipper. John stiffened and looked between Aaron’s face and his hands frantically.

“This is soaked. You’ll only get colder if you keep it on.” Aaron explained, noting his flushed face. He wordlessly unzipped the black hoodie and shimmied it off of John’s body. He had to admit, with his hands this close to John’s chest and his face so close he could hear his breathing, Aaron’s heart was going crazy in his chest. 

With his hoodie off, Aaron got a look at the dried blood on John’s shirt. There were goosebumps raised on his arms, but the blood was what concerned him most.

“It’s from my lip.” John said quickly, seeing the concern on Aaron’s face. Aaron glanced at him disbelievingly but didn’t push it further. The elevator stopped at Aaron’s floor and Aaron took John’s hand again and lead him down the hall towards his apartment. 

Once inside, Aaron set his keys on the counter and the umbrella on the floor, and then hanging John’s hoodie up to dry. John stood awkwardly in the entryway, his hands in his pockets and his white tee-shirt so soaked Aaron could almost see through it. John must have been aware of this, because he barely met Aaron’s gaze and shuffled awkwardly on his feet. Now that he looked closer, Aaron could see that John was leaning suspiciously on one foot, careful not to put weight on the other.

“Why are you standing like that?”

John looked up at him and then leaned back on his other foot, and if it caused him any pain, he did a very good job of hiding it. Aaron said nothing, just took John by his bicep and lead him to the bathroom. Flicking on the light, Aaron turned the faucet on and got a rag out for John’s chin. 

“Real nice place you’ve got here, Burr.” John spoke up while Aaron was running the cloth under warm water, the usual coyness of his voice returning. Aaron looked over at him and smiled, glad he was starting to sound like himself again. 

Aaron pulled John towards him gently and pressed the rag to his chin. John looked at him as Aaron scrubbed at the caked blood on his chin, and after an intense few seconds, Aaron scrunched his nose up in annoyance at him.

“What are you looking at?”

John smiled, and Aaron felt slightly relieved when he saw there were no missing teeth. “You.”

Aaron smiled, his face warm, and went back to cleaning up his chin. “And why are you doing that?”

John was quiet for a moment, but when Aaron glanced up again, he was still staring. Tentatively, Aaron pressed the cloth against John's lower lip and brushed gently over the cut. Without warning, John’s hand was on Aaron’s hip and he had leaned in extremely close. 

“I think you have to kiss it to make it better.” 

Aaron snorted, and put the rag over John’s smiling mouth and pushed him back. His face felt very hot and so did his clothes, but he reassured himself that John was only kidding around, like he always did. 

“And I think you’re in shock.” Aaron smiled and set the rag down in the sink before walking over to the shower. He turned the shower on and set it at a hot temperature. John followed and stood by the shower as Aaron checked the temperature.

“Thanks for this.” John said while Aaron dried his hands and grabbed him a towel. “I know I’m not your favorite person, so inviting me soaking into your home and shower probably isn’t what you wanted to do tonight.”

Aaron smiled as he walked towards him to help him out of his clothes. “Don’t worry about it, I’d have to be pretty heartless to let you freeze to death on that bench.”

John opened his mouth to respond but his words got caught in his throat when Aaron slipped his fingers under the hem of his shirt, his knuckles brushing frigid, goose bump covered skin. John looked at his hands and then up at Aaron in shock, but Aaron kept his mouth shut and his face emotionless as usual. 

The left side of John’s chest had blossomed into a large purple and blue hued bruise, with sickening green and yellow on the outer edges of it. Aaron looked in his eyes, worried, then back at the bruise. 

“One of these days, you’re going to pick a fight that’ll put you in the hospital, you know that?”

John folded his arms over his chest - out of self-consciousness, cold, or instinct, Aaron wouldn’t know - and looked away.

“Wasn’t my fault this time.”

“I didn’t say it was.” 

John sniffed, then turned away too. He wiped a hand across his face, and Aaron realized he was starting to cry. Aaron panicked and stepped forward, only for John to stumble backwards to hide his face. 

“Hey, John, it wasn’t your fault, I get it.” He reached out gently and touched John’s shivering back. “I get it, okay? I know you didn’t want this, I’m sorry.”

John ran both hands over his face and sniffed loudly again. Aaron touched his shoulder gently, and John turned back to him finally and let Aaron hug him. Aaron held his cold body gently yet tightly, and let John silently bury his face in his shirt. Aaron stroked his back comfortingly as the shower ran and the rain poured outside.

Minutes passed, and John eventually pulled away, his head down. “M’sorry.” He mumbled, wiping his eyes again. 

“It’s fine. John, it’s fine.”

He nodded and moved his hands to the button of his jeans. They were shaking. Aaron knew it was most likely from the cold, but he liked to think John was nervous to undress in front of him. Still worrying for his emotional stability, Aaron reached forward and grabbed John’s hands, stilling them momentarily. John slowly raised his head and looked at him.

“It’s fine.” Aaron whispered, and then let go of John’s hands to unbutton his jeans. He heard John swallow, but he didn’t protest when Aaron continued to unzip him and pushed his jeans down his thighs. Luckily, they fell of their own accord to the white tiled floor, and Aaron didn’t have to put his head near John’s crotch to slide his jeans down the rest of the way. John stepped out of them slowly, and then gripped Aaron’s bicep for stability as he pulled his socks off.

Aaron eyed both his ankles anxiously, but nothing looked swollen or oddly angled. John stood in front of him in his briefs silently, his arms at his sides awkwardly. Aaron raked his eyes slowly up and down his body. He’d never realized how muscular John really was. No, they weren’t the size of Herc’s muscles, but he was still well muscled for his size, maybe even better than Aaron was. And he was covered in freckles. All over his chest and his thighs and especially on his shoulders. 

“Most people have to pay to get this kind of view, Burr.” John grinned, his regular self back as soon as it had gone. Aaron rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t realize you had so many freckles.” Aaron murmured, making John’s cheeks turn a particular shade of red. Aaron stepped closer and started to slip his fingers into the waistband of John’s briefs - he felt the muscles beneath John’s skin twitch - but John jumped back, surprised.

“I-I can get it.” He muttered and stepped farther away. Aaron laughed and patted his shoulder lightly before he left the bathroom. After shedding his tie, jacket and shoes, untucking and unbuttoning his dress shirt, Aaron settled down on the couch with that latest book of his favorite series.

Aaron was still sitting on the couch when he heard John call his name from the bathroom. The shower had been off for a while, so he grabbed the clothes he’d laid out on the table for John and carried them into the bathroom.

John had the towel wrapped around his waist, with water still dripping from his thick curls down his chest. He tightened his grip on the towel when Aaron opened the door, eyeing the portion of Aaron’s collar bones he could see through the unbuttoned top of his shirt. Aaron handed the clothes to him and then turned around to give him some privacy.

He heard the towel hit the floor.

“Are you hungry at all? Do you want me to make some tea?” Aaron spoke to distract himself from thinking about John’s naked body. 

“I think I’d rather just sleep. I’m so damn tired all of a sudden.” 

The sound of fabric on freckled skin. 

“Alright, I suppose your body does need to rest after all of that.”

“Do you have spare blankets?”

The sound of a cotton shirt brush against John’s curls as it was pulled over his head.

“What for?”

“I’m sleeping on the couch aren’t I?”

Aaron glanced over his shoulder, relieved to find John no longer stark naked in his bathroom. No need for imagining what he looked like anymore. Although, he might have still been imagining anyway. 

“I’m not going to make you sleep on the couch. You can sleep in my bed.” 

John’s eyes widened. “With you?”

Aaron’s heart leapt for a moment. “I was going to sleep on the couch. But I’ll sleep with you if you would like that better?”

John ducked his head, busying himself with picking up the towel and tucking a stray curl behind his ear. “Oh. No, I-I’m alright on my own, thanks though.”

“Okay,” he walked over and took the towel from John and picked up his dirty clothes from earlier, “I’ve got all this, go get in bed.”

John nodded and tapped his fingers along his thigh absently. He swallowed and stepped to the side to exit the bathroom, but on his way, he leaned up and kissed Aaron’s cheek quickly. It was just a quick brush of his lips against Aaron’s skin, and then John was gone, scurrying out of the bathroom like a flustered middle schooler, but it set Aaron’s heart on fire. 

He finally regained his composure and went to throw John’s towel and clothes into the washer, all the while touching his cheek repeatedly to make sure it actually happened. 

John was picking at the hem of the blanket on Aaron’s bed when Aaron came back into the room. He looked up and then looked back down, obviously flustered. 

“Do you mind if I change in here?” Aaron looked over at him, purposely trying to get a rise out of him. John blinked, eyes wide, then nodded a little too quickly to be casual. Aaron smiled gratefully and then moved over to his dresser to get a pair of pajamas. 

He took his sweet time shedding his dress shirt, feeling John’s hungry eyes on him the entire time. He took his time in unbuttoning his pants and dropping them down his legs. Finally, he figured the torture was enough and pulled out a shirt and a pair of pajama pants. He heard John shift in the bed and resisted the urge to turn around and look at him. 

He turned around finally and caught John’s gaze for only a second before John looked away across the room. Aaron walked slowly over to his side of the bed, watching as John squirmed a little under his heavy stare. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Aaron reached out and placed his hand on John’s cheek, gently turning his face towards Aaron’s. Aaron watched him swallow.

Aaron leaned forward and pressed his lips to the bruise on John’s eyes gently, feeling the brush of eyelashes against his skin and John sigh against his neck. Aaron held his lips there for a long few seconds before pulling away slowly. 

“I’ll be out on the couch if you need me, okay?” 

John opened his eyes finally and the heat in them sent electricity coiling down his spine. John raised his hand and placed it on the back of Aaron’s neck. Aaron grinned, knowing what was coming, but still letting out a surprised gasp when John slipped his mouth into Aaron’s. 

The heat of his mouth was the best part. His mouth was hot and wet as he pushed into Aaron’s, his tongue flicking boldly in and out of Aaron’s mouth. Aaron grunted appreciatively and pushed his hand back into John’s hair, threading his fingers into the curls. Aaron squirmed up onto the bed and John moved aside to allow him some space. John took his hand off of Aaron’s neck and instead grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him down into the bed. 

They came together with a cacophony of groans and muffled whimpers. John rolled Aaron over so he was on top and straddled his hips, never taking his mouth off of Aaron’s. John pressed his hands to Aaron’s chest as they kissed, the fabric riding up a bit as John pushed into him. Aaron rested his hands gently on John’s thighs, keeping his mouth open for John to stick his tongue in. 

After several minutes of wet noises and soft groans, John sat up suddenly, breathing hard and red faced. Aaron closed his eyes and felt his heart hitting the cavity of his chest, feeling the blood rushing through his body. There was a sound of brushing fabric and Aaron opened his eyes to see John pulling his shirt off over his head. John locked eyes with him and stilled. Slowly, he wiped his hand over his mouth and cleared his throat.

“Shit, Burr.” He muttered, then smiled softly. “I should’ve known you’d be a great kisser.”

Aaron chuckled quietly and grabbed John by his arms to pull him down against him. Their mouths only centimeters apart, Aaron looked him in the eye and squinted at him

“We can’t do anything. You need sleep.”

John grinned and his eyes lit up at the prospect of what ‘anything’ meant and squirmed a little on top of Aaron. His groin brushed briefly against Aaron’s and they both gasped.

“Are you sure?” John brushed his lips over Aaron’s jaw before he rolled his hips again, Aaron’s hands tightening around his biceps. “I can make it good. I can make it really good, Aaron. I bet I can make you scream, I bet-“

“I bet you can too.” Aaron cut him off quickly, his heart pounding as John gaped, obviously surprised. “But we’ll have to find that out some other time.”

John pouted as Aaron slid him off gently. He rolled over onto his side to look at John and frowned when he still looked disappointed. 

“Maybe in the morning, babe.” Aaron reached over and stroked his cheek gently, smiling when John’s eyes lit up again. He squirmed closer to Aaron and let him drape his arms over his chest, smiling when Aaron carefully avoided the bruise. 

“I’ve wanted this for a really long time.” John whispered as Aaron rolled over and turned the lamp off. Aaron rolled back onto his side and stared at where he assumed John’s face was as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

The mattress shifted and Aaron’s heartbeat picked up when John moved closer. Then, his hands were on the sides of Aaron’s face and his lips were on his. Aaron sighed audibly and kissed back.

“To be honest,” John whispered as he slid his hands up under Aaron’s shirt, “I thought you were a little out of my league.” He laughed then, bashfully, as his hands roamed Aaron’s stomach. Aaron couldn’t deny the want for John’s hands to move lower. 

“Me? Out of your league?”

John’s face was so close to his Aaron felt him rather than saw him nod and smile. 

“That’s ridiculous.” Aaron laughed a little and then moved his hands to grab John’s and slowly, he guided them lower, towards his sweats. He felt the air in the room shift immediately.

“Aaron?” John whispered his name and God, did it sound better than just ‘Burr’. 

“I think I’ve changed my mind.”

He heard John inhale sharply and squirm around on the bed. Then his lips were on his again and John’s hands moved on their own towards Aaron’s pants. 

He slipped one hand gently between Aaron’s thighs and pressed in a little, making Aaron’s jaw drop. Then that hand started to rub back and forth and Aaron couldn’t help the whine that made its way out.

“Shh, darlin’.” John whispered heavily into his mouth, his breath hot. “I’ve got you.”

Aaron whimpered, embarrassed at breaking down in his hands so easily, but parted his legs a little more. John nodded his approval as Aaron’s hips bucked into his hand and Aaron squirmed. Aaron shifted slightly, looking down and squinting to see John’s other hand moving between his own legs.

“John?” Aaron whined, but John understood and pushed him onto his back. John moved around on the bed until he was situated between Aaron’s legs, still palming himself through his sweats. 

Finally, after a long one of just staring at Aaron and _rubbing_ himself, John swallowed and reached forward to tuck his hands into Aaron’s sweats. Aaron tore off his shirt as John pulled his pants down to his ankles and then, when he felt the cold air on his skin, Aaron realized John had done the same with his boxers. John quickly looked up at Aaron, obviously surprised with even his own eagerness, and cleared his throat.

“S-sorry, heat of the moment, I-I guess.” 

Aaron shook his head. “I don’t mind.”

John leaned down to press their chests flush together and kissed him slowly. Aaron reached upwards to grip the headboard with both hands, swallowing as John trailed his mouth lower down his chest, stopping to kiss at his hip bones and lick at his navel. Aaron couldn't choke it down and he moaned, hips bucking, making John reel back, surprised.

“John, come on. Please?”

His chest was heaving and his eyes were lit up with an intense fire, but he nodded and squirmed down to kiss both of Aaron’s thighs before licking his lips and sinking his mouth down to the hair.

 

 

John rolled onto his back and looked up at Aaron, smiling. Aaron held him tighter and leaned down to kiss his mouth. John’s hand curled around Aaron’s neck and pulled him down further. When John’s hand moved down to Aaron’s thigh, Aaron pulled away to look at him.

“I think you mentioned something about more sex in the morning last night?” John raised one eyebrow and Aaron scoffed, rolling away from him. 

“Is that all you can think about?” Aaron tucked both his arms under his head, sighing as he stared up at the ceiling. John, not one to be left out, scooted over and pressed himself flush to Aaron’s side. He kissed Aaron’s shoulder lightly and rubbed his chest and looked up at him through his eyelashes.

“The only thing I can think about is you, darling.”

Aaron rolled his eyes, but moved onto his side so they were face to face, before taking his face in his hands and pressing their mouths together. John hummed into it, his lips spreading into a smile. Aaron pulled away, apparently too soon according to the whine from John, and kissed his nose.

“I’m going to make you breakfast.” 

He sat up and pried himself out of John’s arms and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

“I want _you_ for breakfast.” John moaned and reached out to grab Aaron’s bare hip. Aaron swatted his hand away with a playful sneer over his shoulder.

“Too bad, cause you’re stuck with pancakes.”

**Author's Note:**

> next up: jeffmads and hamburr


End file.
